leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Evelynn/Ability Details
Abilities or . *** Evelynn will enter stealth when using after 6 seconds of it being cast. ** Using item actives such as or . ** Attacking or using any of her abilities. ** Capturing a Tower in Dominion *** Evelynn will enter stealth after 6 seconds of the Capture Animation start. * If Evelynn is stealthed and she goes in range of another stealthed champion (such as someone in a bush) she will be seen but her stealth will not break. * Placing wards (including ) does not break stealth. * Damage over time effects, such as Dragon Debuff will push back the timer. You will not be able to enter stealth with the debuff still ticking. * Activating consumable items like all potions and elixirs will not break her stealth. * Entering stealth does not trigger , , or . |firstname = Hate Spike |firstinfo = (Active): Evelynn fires a line of spikes through a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in its path. *'Cooldown:' 1.5 seconds *'Range:' 500 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Hate Spike is a proximity self-targeting ability that fires a linear projectile through the closest nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in its path. Hate Spike will first prioritize Evelynn's most recent target and it will target low health units second if Evelynn has not attacked a unit. If both an enemy champion and a low health minion are in range, Hate Spike will prioritize the enemy champion. |secondname = Dark Frenzy |secondinfo = (Passive): Evelynn's spell hits on enemy champions grant her bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Evelynn removes all slows affecting her and gains bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision for 3 seconds. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Dark Frenzy passively increases Evelynn's movement speed each time she hits a champion with one of her abilities, stacking up to 4 times. When activated, Dark Frenzy is a self-targeted ability that frees Evelynn from any slows affecting her, and temporarily increases her movement speed further and causes Evelynn to ignore unit collision. * Dark Frenzy's passive movement speed stacks with its active component. * Dark Frenzy does not prevent new slows from being applied after it's been cast. * Dark Frenzy does not reduce the slows after using Dark Frenzy like cleanse. |thirdname = Ravage |thirdinfo = (Active): Evelynn slashes a target twice, dealing magic damage with each strike. Evelynn then gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 225 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Ravage is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to the target enemy unit. Additionally, Evelynn gains a large attack speed bonus after successfully using the ability. * Each hit from Ravage can individually pop spell shield. This means that if the first hit pops the shield, the second one's damage will still be applied. On the other hand, if the first hit goes through but the second is blocked by a spell shield, only the latter will be negated. * If Ravage kills its target on the first hit, Evelynn will strike another nearby target with the second hit. * If the target dies while Evelynn is casting Ravage, the sound and animation will be played but no buff or damage will be applied and Ravage will not go on cooldown. * You will gain two stacks of Dark Frenzy after using Ravage on an enemy champion. |ultiname = Agony's Embrace |ultiinfo = (Active): Evelynn impales all enemies in the targeted area, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their current health and slowing their movement speed for 2 seconds. Evelynn siphons their pain, gaining a shield that grows in strength for each enemy champion hit and lasts up to 6 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range to Center of AoE:' 650 *'Diameter of AoE:' 500 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Agony's Embrace is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage and slows all enemies in the targeted area. This damage is equal to a percentage of the units' current health. Additionally, Evelynn gains an absorption shield that gains potency depending on how many champions were hit. Evelynn does not gain an absorption shield if the target(s) were using a spell shield. * Agony's Embrace's damage is capped against dragon (1000) and baron (1000). * The damage will apply after a brief delay of casting the spell (~0.25), and Evelynn will gain the shield after 0.25-0.5 of dealing the damage with Agony's Embrace. }} Category:Champion Ability Details